elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
The French Elevator Channel
The French Elevator Channel is an elevator photographer from Lyon, France. He's one of the 3 major French elevator filmers, along with Fabien Pitorre and lloyd999ify. History Alex opened his Youtube channel under the name Altheking1006 on February 26, 2012. His first video was posted on March 9th, 2012, and was an Otis 2000E in a Virgin Megastore in Lyon, althrough he filmed his first elevator in October 2011 in Paris. In Spetember 2013, a major channel change occured, Altheking1006 '''became TheFrench Elevatorchannel'. In July 2014, he corrected this name (inputing some spaces) to create today's name, "'The French Elevator Channel'". He has reached 100,000 views in December 2014, 200,000 in November 2015, and 300,000 in September 2016. On November 1, 2016, someone shared his most watched video on Reddit, and it soon became a success. His subscribers count doubled in only 1 night, and his most watched video earned 14,000 views. Since then, he became the first elevator filmer in France, passing Fabien Pitorre in terms of subscriptions (but not in views). He considers photography as a hobby more than a passion. He films various things. His main focus is elevator photography, but he also films escalators, and airplanes. He travels a lot to various places in the world. As he loves cars, he also plans to create a new channel, intended to make dashcam videos, as soon as he obtains his driving licence and a car. As a student with a very difficult course, he uploads videos less regularly, sometimes there is only 1 video per month. Travels Travelling history: * December 2011: Dubai, U.A.E. * April 2012: London, U.K. * April 2012: Cannes, France. * July 2012: California, U.S.A. * August 2012: Armenia. * October 2012: Paris, France. * February/March 2013: Dubai, U.A.E. * April 2013: Valencia, Spain. * Summer 2013: Armenia. * March 2014: Geneva-Lausanne, Switzerland. * Summer 2014: Armenia. * Summer 2014: Austria ''(on the way to Armenia, flight connection) * Summer 2015: Armenia. * June 2016: Lebanon * Summer 2016: Armenia * December 2016: Northeastern France and Freiburg, Germany * May 2017: Brazil * June 2017: Argentina Planned trips: * Summer 2017: Armenia Cameras Video Cameras: * Sony Bloggie Duo (August 2012 - June 2013). Films in 1080p (most of the videos filmed with it are in 720p due to lack of memory). * Nikon Coolpix P500 (irregularly used till late 2016. Now often using it). Films in 1080p. The best camera he films with. Mobile phones: * Samsung Galaxy Gio (2011 - April 2013). Films in 240p. * Samsung Galaxy S3 (April 21st, 2013 - August 24th, 2014. Got broken). Films in 720p. * HTC Desire 610 (main camera since August 2014''). Films in 1080p. * Sony Xperia E5 (rarely used for videos). Films in 1080p, but bad quality! * Samsung Galaxy S9 (main phone since May 2018). Films in 4K 60fps. Brands filmed * Otis * Schindler * Kone * ThyssenKrupp * Dover * Mitsubishi * Hitachi * Toshiba (coming soon) * Sigma * Elitec (France) * AML (France) * Plaza Lifts (Armenia) * Orona * Soretex (France) * W. Sangalli (France) * Webstar/Weibo Elevator Company * Amonter (France) * Some generic brands * ''... and others Trivia *His name is Alex. He was born in France, but is of Armenian descent. This is the reason why he travels a lot. *He fluently speaks 4 languages: French, Armenian, English and Spanish, and is currently learning Russian. * He loves old elevators, especially without innerdoors. His favorite brands for old elevators are Otis and Schindler. For modern elevators, he only likes Mitsubishi and Kone. * He absolutely hates ThyssenKrupp elevators, as well as all modern generics! * In total, he has visited more than 30 countries in his life. He has filmed in 13 of those countries. List: *# France *# United States *# Germany *# Austria *# Switzerland *# Spain *# United Kingdom *# Armenia *# Lebanon *# Russia *# United Arab Emirates *# Brazil *# Argentina * He is the only person who has filmed elevators in Armenia, and the first to have filmed in Lebanon. * He's the largest active elevator channel in France in terms of views and subscriptions, lloyd999ify is right behind. He often talks to lloyd999ify. * He currently lives in a building with a brand new Schindler 3300. * He is the co-administrator of the official Elevator Community Discord. Gallery Here are some pictures shot by The French Elevator Channel: Mitsubishi Lebanon.jpg|A Mitsubishi elevator in Beirut, Lebanon, filmed by him. Schindler Hilton.PNG|A Schindler 3300 elevator filmed at the DoubleTree by Hilton Hotel in Yerevan, Armenia Wien Mitte elevator.JPG|A Schindler with L-Fixtures at Wien Mitte station/mall in Vienna, Austria Schindler port wall call lyon.jpg|A Schindler Z-Line keypad, on a PORT destination dispatch system, in Lyon, France IMAG0282 otis europa 2000 vienne.jpg|An Otis Europa 2000 in Vienne, France IMAG0065 vieux gated de vienne.jpg|A very old Falconi elevator shaft. It is gated, but the buttons; controllers and motor have been replaced by Otis in 1998. External links *YouTube Channel *Elevator Community Discord Category:Elevator filmers from France